Conflict In Livra City
by LordViral
Summary: Sven and Train are in Livra City Hunting down a wanted criminal, but what they find will suprise them. Double Posting of Chapters 3 and 4. Conclusion included. Sorry for the wait my friends Enjoy! 102006
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Black Cat, but the enemy organization and the characters added in are mine.

Jessica: Well you got a fic written other than a Naruto one. Good job.

Viral: Thanks, it took me forever to think of one that didn't involve Naruto.

X: It took you 5 minutes to come up with this and 20 minutes to write the prologue and first chapter! That wasn't forever.

Viral: It is when you're in school.

X: I see. Well let's get going

Viral: Enjoy my Black cat fic, Conflict in Livra city.

Conflict In Livra city

Prologue

A boy ran down the dimly lit street, being chased closely by two large men. He ran down an alleyway only to see a dead end. He looked back to see the two men standing before him. One pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the boy, "You gave us some trouble, now time for you to die," he said in a vile tone. He cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger. The boy fell to the ground and blood started to ooze from his head where the bullet pierced.

The second man spoke "We've got him sir. There's just one more left to go". A voice replied, "Good, bring the body back here, and then get on finding the last one. We can't have him ruining our plan," The first man put his gun away, picked up the body and the two walked off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Sven stood on the corner, smoking a cigarette waiting for Train and Eve to arrive. They had reached the city of Livra, a day ago, hunting down a "B" Class criminal named "Viral" whose bounty was worth $100,000. He was wanted for the illegal use of cloning and trying to create an army of super soldiers from kids using nanomachines. The streets were empty mostly when n As Sven waited a teen crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. "OW, What the hell?" He said as he was sitting up. The teen got on his hands and knees and said, "I'm sorry! Hide ME!" He said in a mad panic. "Hide you? From what?" he asked. "Us" a voice said behind him. He looked around only to get kicked in the chest sending him flying back 10 feet. Two men in trench coats stood there staring at the quaking teen. "We found you." Said one in a mocking tone. The other pulled out a revolver pointed it at the teen and spoke, "Viya con Dios amigo" He pulled the trigger, only to have his gun shot from his hand.

"Damn! What was that?" He said clutching his hand in pain. "That would be me," Said a voice. The two men looked over to see Train standing there with his gun pointed at them. "That tattoo, and that gun, you're the Black Cat aren't you?" said one of the men. "Yeah, and you hurt my partner and your gonna have to pay!" He shouted as he shot four quick rounds into the legs of the men. They fell to the ground and mysteriously vanished except for their coats. "What the hell? SVEN! Are you okay!" Shouted Train who ran over to Sven. "Yeah I'm fine just a couple of broken ribs is all." He said as he stood up. The teen just sat there looking at the two men. "You…You…You saved me…" He said still trembling. Train and Sven looked over at him. "Who are you any way?" The teen stood up, "My name is…" He said before he collapsed. "Train and Sven went over to him, Train kneeled down and put his hand on the boy's neck. "It's all right he's just fainted." Said a relived Train. "Who were those guys after him anyway?" he asked "No clue, maybe we should take him back to the room for a while. See what he knows about Viral." Said Sven. "By the way where's Eve?"

"She was tired so I took her back to the room before I came here, she's probably asleep right now." Said Train as he picked up the teen and put him on his back and the two headed back to the hotel room.

Meanwhile…

On the roof of a building, a black-cloaked figure watched Sven and Train walk away. "They failed sir" He spoke. "Follow the boy and make sure you get the job done, we mustn't let him escape our grasp. He is the key component for our plan to succeed."

The figure nodded "Yes sir" he replied, which he then vanished in a flash of black fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: So how do you like chapter 1?

X: Not bad. At least it isn't another Naruto fic.

Viral: What do you have against Naruto?

X: Nothing! It's just I thought you were going to only write those in particular. That's all!

Jessica: So do you know when you'll put up chapter 2?

Viral: Monday at the earliest, since my computer doesn't use floppy disks. I use the public library computers to upload these.

X: I see. Well any way we'll see you all Monday hopefully. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my work.

Viral: You mean my work.

X: Fine your work, see ya'll later.

Viral: P.S There is some thing I hid in the story. See if you can find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Viral: All is going according to plan. The next chapters will hopefully be up this week.

X: You're really into this aren't you?

Viral: Of course, I waited all weekend to post this and now I can!

Jessica: How much candy have you had?

Viral: Candy? I don't need no stinky candy to get Hyper! Now here's the Chapter 2 you've waited for!

Chapter 2

Train and Sven arrived back at the hotel they were staying at. The place was run down but it was all that they could afford at that time. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor and walked to their room. When inside Train laid the unconscious teen on the old ratty couch, and walked over to Sven who was smoking near an open window.

"What's up Sven?" asked Train

"I've been wondering what two goons like those would want with a teenage boy like him?" He replied.

"The weird thing was when I shot them they vanished like they were never there."

"Well any way I'm going to check on Eve. See if you can wake up our guest." Said Sven, who then walked into the room next to them. Train pulled up a chair next to the unconscious teen, and gave him a little smack in the face. The teen sat up and shouted "DON'T KILL ME!" Causing Train to lean back in his chair, and him and the chair fell on the floor. The teen looked around at his surroundings and asked, "Hey, where am I?"

"Your safe with us kid, so relax," Said Train, picking his chair back up and sitting back down in it.

"Thanks, my name is Jesse, thanks for saving me Mr.…"

"Train, just call me Train." He Replied. "So why were those guys chasing you anyway?"

"Because I'm a threat, a threat to all that they want to do." Said Jesse.

"How? I mean you don't seem…"

"I have a new type of nanomachine within my body."

"Wait, you have nanomachines inside you?" Asked Train

"Yeah, these ones can be used to a more fuller potential. I'm also the last one."

"The last one?"

"The last one of my kind that they created. If they don't kill me, I'll cause them problems. Big ones."

"We have a girl in the next room who can use nanomachines like you too. She's asleep though."

"That's good to know," said Jesse who started to smile. "At least I know I'm not alone."

"Wait if you can use them, couldn't you take those two on yourself?" asked Train.

"No, we were all administered a serum that nullifies our powers so we wouldn't be able to fight back. Me and some of the others were able to escape before it was our turn, but it seems that Viral was able to get them all."

Train all of a sudden got serious. "Viral! You mean he's the one who did this to you?"

"Yeah, we all were kidnapped and brought to Livra Corp because of him. He said that if we didn't cooperate he would kill us. So we all listened to him except a few who proved that they were serious."

Just then Sven and Eve walked out from the other room, Eve still rubbing her eyes. "Oh your up, you okay?" asked Sven.

"Yeah, sorry about your injury." Said Jesse.

"No worries it doesn't even hurt now." He said.

"Sven you won't believe this, Jesse here has nanomachines in his body too!" exclaimed Train.

"So his name is Jesse? Okay, also if he had them couldn't have he used them today?"

"He has a serum in his body that nullifies them right now." Explained Train.

As Train filled Sven in on the details about Jesse and Viral, Eve was staring at Jesse. "So you're the girl with the nanomachines in you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm Eve." She stuck her hand out to him.

"Jesse", he took her hand and shook it.

"So how did you get your machines?" He asked her.

"From a bad man, who created me to do horrible things, but Train and Sven saved me from him." She replied. "How about you?"

" I was taken from my family and was forced to have them placed in my body. I was one of the many who had to under go that horrible treatment." He said.

"That's horrible," said Eve.

Sven and Train finished talking and walked back over to Jesse and Eve.

"So do you know where they brought you when they kidnapped you?" asked Sven

"Yeah, it was Livra Corp building, it's the largest supplier of legal nanotech in the world. The boss of the place is none other than Viral himself. But only certain members of the corporation know about this." Replied Jesse.

Just then a black-cloaked figure crashed in through the window and started shooting at the four. Jesse and Eve hid behind the couch and Sven and Train pulled out their guns and started shooting at the black-cloaked figure, which quickly jumped back out the window and almost impossibly pulled out a bazooka from his cloak and aimed at the room where they were in. "OH SHIT! GET DOWN!" Shouted Sven as he pulled Train down to the ground by his collar. Jesse looked and realized that there was no way that any of them would survive the blast from the rocket. He leapt up from behind the couch and leaped out the window and towards the cloaked man. He grabbed his own right hand and pointed it at the man, and shouted, "COME AND GET ME!" As his right arm transformed into a beast like arm with razor sharp claws. The man fired the rocket launcher at him, sending himself plowing right into the ground. Sven, Train, and Eve all ran to the window and saw the rocket make contact with Jesse, which created a large explosion around him. He fell and crashed near the other guy. "Jesse!" Shouted Train. They all ran downstairs to the empty lot next to the hotel. When they got there they saw no sign of the other guy but Jesse was lying on his back covered with a metallic like substance.

"Jesse! Are you okay?" Shouted Sven?

The metallic substance vanished from Jesse. He then gave a thumbs up and smiled at them. "I'll be fine after I can get all the feeling back in the rest of my body."

Meanwhile at Livra Corp…

A figure sat in a dark room the only light from the television screens that he sat watching. Viral scowled at the sight of Sven helping Jesse up from the ground. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD! HE'S MANAGED TO REGAIN HIS POWER! No matter, Dialos! Get in here!" shouted Viral. A black flame emerged from nowhere behind him, out from the fire emerged a grim reaper looking shadow. "You called for me sir?" He asked.

"Your most recent creation failed. They are going to come and try to catch me. Make sure when they get here you have a proper welcoming party set up for them, understand?"

"Yes sir" Said Dialos who quickly vanished in a black flame.

"The battle will soon commence and I will have what I'm seeking…"

To be continued

Viral: Well now that I got chapter 2 up I feel better. I wrote more than I normally have.

X: That's true, but it feels like you kinda forced it out.

Jessica: Yea it seems like it.

Viral: Well it was hard to get the second chapter put up, I had a small case of writers block. But I will have to take a small break before I get on chapter 3. For all who like this story so far keep checking back to see when chapter 3 will be put up.

Jesse: So I hope you enjoyed the overall story so far.

Viral: What are you doing here?

Jesse: I'm here to kick your ass for what you did to me!

Viral: I'm not that Viral! That's the other OC Character I created!

Jesse: We'll see…

Viral: See ya all later!


	3. Chapter 3

Viral: I'm BACK BABY!!

X: Huh? What the…(Was sleeping)

Jessica: Where have you been? I've been worried about you!

Viral: Well after a couple weeks of writers block rehab I was able to shake it off and now I will try as hard as I can to get this chapter up. First to my fans, forgive me for leaving you hanging like that. I hope that this double chapter, yes that's right I am going to post this chapter and the next one at the same time so to make it up to you all, will please you all. EVERYONE!!! TO YOUR CONTROLS!! WE HAVE A STORY TO FINISH!!!!…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conflict In Livra City

Chapter 3

As Sven helped Jesse up, he looked around as if he was expecting someone.

"What's up Jesse?" Asked Train.

"If this is the work of who I think it is then we need to get out of here now!" Said a slightly panicking Jesse.

"Why?" Asked Sven.

"That was a black flame solider, and there's only one person in Viral's group that can make those." He explained.

"Black Flame solider? What is that?" Asked Eve.

"Train, Sven, you remember those thugs who were chasing me, well those two were created by Dialos of the black flame. The only person that Viral trusts in is him because he has always gotten the job done, no matter what…" Said Jesse.

"Then let's get out of here and make our way to Livra Corp before it's too late then." Said Sven.

All four ran out of the empty lot and headed off towards the building that said LIVRA CORP on the front. After about 5 minutes they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Maybe…we…shouldn't have…decided…to…run there." Panted Train.

"Good…point…" Replied Jesse.

After going back and getting Sven's car they all drove off towards Livra Corp at a dangerously fast speed. Luckily for them since Viral had come to town no one was on the road to get in their way. Soon the Livra Corp Building came into view, but just as they began to near it an explosion came up out of nowhere next to them.

"HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE FK WAS THAT!!!" Shouted Sven.

" KEEP DRIVING!!" Replied Jesse.

The explosions kept taking place next to them barely missing them as they barreled down the road. Unfortunately the next explosion hit the rear wheel of the car causing them to spin out and crash into a brick wall. Jesse and Train ran out of the car and over to a few close by garbage cans and puked their brains out for a couple of minutes. Sven and Eve emerged from the car unhurt, a little dizzy, but unhurt.

"What the hell were all those explosions about?" Asked Sven.

"He found us apparently." Spoke Jesse, his head still inside the garbage can.

"Who?" Said Train pulling his head from the can.

Just then a voice echoed from all around them. "ME!" It shouted.

Jesse looked up over at the building next to them to see the black cloaked figure of Dialos staring down at them. "Hello number 37, you seem to be doing well." He said.

"Don't call me that! I don't work for you, or Viral!" Shouted Jesse.

"So your Dialos I take it?" Asked Train.

"Yes I am Dialos of the Black Flame. Servant to the grand Lord Viral, and your opponent Black cat!" He said ripping off his cloak, revealing his true look. He had multiple burns across his face and body, he amazingly still had his hair which was a mix of jet black and crimson red. His body was covered in a mostly ripped black T-shirt and a pair of jeans with a leg missing on the left side.

"Are you ready to fight?" Train asked Jesse and Sven.

They both nodded in agreement. Dialos grinned as he raised his hand to the sky and began to chant something in a strange language. Black flames erupted from his arm and began to create a large circle in the sky. "SEAL!" He shouted. The circle of black flames shot down and enclosed around them all. Inside it was dark as there was no holes or openings anywhere.

"What is this?" Said Train

"Welcome to the Black Flame Arena!" Echoed Dialos' voice. Here I have the advantage against you. I see you clearly as day as you are all shrouded in the darkness of my black flames! Now prepare to die!" Shouted his voice from the darkness. Dialos raised his hand up and some more flames erupted from his arm, but started to take the form of a sword. He grabbed the sword shaped flame and it turned into a strange type of katana with spikes on the blade side pointed towards him. He leaped off the rooftop towards Eve first. He took the sword and slashed at her only to be blocked by the arm of Jesse. "What?" He said in surprise.

"Your flames may blind us, but we can still hear you and feel the air move within here. Plus knowing the way you work you like to torture your opponent or blind them with anger by taking out the seemingly easiest target. But that's where you made your mistake!" Shouted Jesse as he knocked the sword from Dialos' hand with his arm, he then thrusted his arm into the stomach of Dialos.

"NO!!" He shouted as the black flames died down around them. "It's over now Dialos say goodbye." Said Jesse. He smiled as he landed a punch to Jesse's jaw, sending him flying back a few feet.

Dialos looked unharmed. Aside from the way his body looked originally, there was no sign of Jesse's blow landing anywhere.

"Take this!" Shouted Train and Sven as they both started firing on Dialos. Every bullet that made contact with Dialos wound up being shot through him as if he were a ghost. "What the heck? What are you?" Asked Sven.

"Well if you must know, when I was a child I was caught within a large fire within my home. It had been arson from what I heard. I thought I was going to die when one of the flames in my house turned black and asked me if I wanted to live. I accepted and was granted the power of the black flame, in exchange for my soul of course."

"And that's why regular bullets or almost any type of weapon can't hurt him." Spoke Viral as he watched from his monitor. "So number 37, black cat what will you do?" He spoke.

Jesse got up and walked over to Train. "Listen the only way we can beat him is if we solidify his body into something. Do you have anything that can do that?" He asked.

"Will freeze bullets work?" Replied Train.

"Yes that'll work just fine. When I give you the signal fire at will, got it?"

"Yeah got it."

"Sven, Eve I'll need you to help me here. Just follow my lead." Said Jesse.

Jesse charged at Dialos and created a sword from his hand and swung it at Dialos. He blocked the sword with another black flame sword. "You're going to challenge me with a blade? Interesting let's see what you got!" He spoke pushing Jesse back and swinging his sword in a rapid fury. Eve suddenly appeared behind him, changed her hands into a large hammer and swung down at Dialos. The hammer went straight through him and slammed into the ground below him. He glared at her and took his sword and swung at her.

"NOW!!" Shouted Jesse.

Train fired off 5 rapid shots at Dialos, each shot hitting and freezing part of his body. Also stopping his sword from cutting Eve.

"NO! What have you fools done to me?" He shouted.

Sven walked over to Eve and helped her up, then looked at Dialos and said, "Freeze bullet, these will pretty much freeze anything, even flames like yours."

"Good bye Dialos, remember this hurts you more than me," said Jesse as he turned

the sword and his hand into a large drill, and striking the frozen man in his heart. His blood dripped from his body as Dialos' head hung down. Jesse walked over to Train.

"Thanks, if not for your bullets then we wouldn't be able to beat Dialos." Said Jesse.

"Thank Sven he was the one who made them."

"Save it for later we have a goal to accomplish. We got to take down Viral. Are you ready?" He said.

They all nodded

"Let's go." Said Jesse as they made their way to the front door of the Livra Corp Building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: It's far from over folks there's one more chapter to go. A treat for the fans of this story...


	4. Chapter 4

Viral: This is it we finally got to here. The Final battle, the end of this story, and the beginning of many others. So to all here is the second half of the double chapter post of Conflict In Livra City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conflict In Livra City

Chapter 4

The four charged into the lobby of the Livra Corp building. The place was empty completely. "This is weird, why isn't anyone here?" Asked Train.

"Viral killed them all too. He was killing everyone here for some reason. But I have no idea why." Said Jesse.

"Of course you didn't number 37. Pawns are only meant to follow orders, not know the true scheme of things." Came a voice from the speaker on the wall.

"Are you Viral?" Said Sven.

"Yes and you must all be friends of 37 here." Replied the voice. "I know of your skills especially well Mr. Black Cat. You left chronos to live the life of a stray cat. So I take it you and your partner are here for my bounty? Do you honestly think you will be able to defeat me?"

"We do and we will." Said Jesse.

"Well if you're so sure of yourselves then come and get me." As he said this an elevator door opened for them.

"Take this to the 20th floor and I will await you there. That is if you survive…" Crackled the voice as the speaker fell and crashed into pieces on the floor.

"What do you think?" Asked Sven.

"Well it could be a trap for all we know so we'd be better off taking the stairs up." Said Train.

"There aren't any stairs in this place." Said Jesse.

Train spun around and walked back over to them. "Well no other way I guess. Let's go."

They were about to enter the elevator when Sven stopped. He looked at Eve and spoke, "Eve wait down here for us."

"But…"

"Trust him, you do not want to be anywhere near this guy. He's something you should live your life not knowing about." Chimed in Jesse.

"Just stay here and wait for us, we won't be long." Said Sven, who patted her on the head and smiled at her.

"Okay I will." Said Eve, who walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby.

Jesse, Sven, and Train all got in the elevator. Jesse pushed the button marked 20, the doors closed and they proceeded to the 20th floor.

"So what is Viral like now? All the info on what this guy looks like is old info." Said Sven.

"I never saw his face, he always wore a hood to conceal his face from all of us. All I ever saw was these burning red eyes from under that hood." Replied Jesse.

The lights on the floor identifier kept going up, 17, 18, 19, and 20. They stopped at 20, Train and Sven pulled their weapons out, while Jesse turned his left arm into a large shield and generated a sword from his right palm. The doors opened and they all charged out into a large empty area.

"Welcome to the place of your demise." Spoke a voice from overhead.

They all looked up to see a cloaked man clinging on to the wall above them.

"VIRAL!!!" Shouted Jesse who leaped at him, his sword thrusting towards his target.

He dodged Jesse's attack and leapt a few feet away from the three of them. Viral took his hand and ripped off the cloak revealing not a human face but a face covered with some type of black wiry stuff that only revealed his eyes and mouth. His arms, legs, and entire body were covered with it. Making him seem like some type of actual monster.

"How do you like the new look 37? This is the result of countless experiments with all the nano children that I created. My body no longer has the limits of a regular human body! I can keep fighting for as long as I want! You have no chance!" He boomed.

Jesse jumped from the wall he was and flew towards Viral at an incredible speed cutting his arm off and sliding a few feet back after the attack. The wiry arm fell off Viral who cried out in pain, clutching the place where his arm was. Train and Sven started firing their guns at Viral, each bullet piercing and injuring Viral even more. After a few moments they stopped and looked at Viral, who was on his knees with multiple holes in his body from all the gunshots. He smiled, and got up and walked over to his arm, picked it up and placed the bloody end near the stump on his shoulder.

"Watch this." Grinned Viral

The black wiry stuff on his body came out of the stump and his arm and proceeded to reattach his arm to his body. The barely visible skin grew back where his arm was and in a few seconds Viral's arm was working again. All the bullet holes had closed up and healed as well.

"How do you like the regeneration power of my dark nanites?" He gloated.

"You…you killed everyone just so you could get this power!!" Shouted an enraged Jesse.

"Yes, but it's still incomplete. Until I have your power this is nothing compared to the finalized version of this" Explained Viral. "All I need is you."

Jesse charged at viral and swung his sword down only to have it break against him. "Oh by the way, no wound inflicted on me can be done a second time. So I'm invincible!" He shouted, kicking Jesse in the stomach and sending him all the way into the opposite wall. The shield and sword returned into his body from the resulting force of the kick. He laid there knocked out. Train gritted his teeth and pulled out two different bullets and loaded them into his gun. "Sven I need you to use you eye just for a moment. I need a way to take him down." Said Train.

"You got it, but make it quick." Said Sven, removing his eye patch. Train stepped forward and pointed his gun at Viral, who just stood there and grinned. "Vision eye go!" Said Sven staring at Viral. Sven saw Viral taking the bullets and not even collapsing or flinching. "Those bullets won't work Train, use these they might help." He spoke tossing a bag to his partner. Train grabbed the bag and poured three bullets into his hand.

"Just three?"

"Hey it's that or nothing"

"Okay, okay."

Train quickly loaded the three bullets into Hades and shot at Viral. The bullets all went into him and didn't come out the other side.

"What the hell!!" Shouted Viral as he clutched the bullet wounds.

"Paralysis, nerve signal cutoff. These bullets are made for stopping some one who won't stop running or fighting." Explained Sven.

Jesse got up groaning and rubbing his head. He looked over to see Viral frozen. "Now Viral prepare to die the most gruesome of deaths!!" He said, turning his hand into a chainsaw. Before he ran at him he looked at Train and Sven and said, "Just to let you know his rank has gone up to "A" class so you can bring him in dead for your reward. I want to kill him for all that he's done." He explained.

"Go for it. You deserve to." Said Train

Jesse charged at Viral, jumped over him and looked him face to face before saying one last thing. "Just one weakness with this power of yours. You can't put your own head back on without someone else doing it for you. So goodbye." His saw stuck the neck of Viral and cut straight through with ease. The villains head rolled off and his lifeless body collapsed to the ground. "It's finally over." Cried out an ecstatic Jesse…

Jesse, Train, Sven, and Eve all sat together at an outdoor café. The city around them was bustling with life again after the learned demise of Viral and Livra Corp. "Man it's only been two days and it's completely opposite of what we saw when we first came here." Said Train, drinking his 3rd bottle of milk.

"It's weird, I mean I defeated Viral but I feel empty inside, like something is missing." Said Jesse.

"Well don't my friend here this should fill in that void." Said Sven handing Jesse a paper.

He looked it over for a few seconds, then jumped up and started dancing in a celebratory way.

"I take it that paper is good?" Asked Train.

"This is the location of my parents!!! I CAN GO HOME!!!" He shouted. Jesse ran over and bear hugged Sven, saying thank you about 70 times a second.

"3…second…rule!" Gasped Sven.

"Sorry" Said Jesse, releasing him.

Train and Eve laughed, while Sven glared at Train.

Meanwhile…

"Place the head here." Said the doctor.

After Viral's body was turned in they had proceeded to dissect it and use it for scientific reasons.

"Yes sir." Replied the second doctor, placing the head next to the neck of Viral's body…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well people after two days of writing my butt off I have it all done. Thanks to all the characters that kept me motivated. Jesse, Train, Sven, X, Jessica, Viral (OC Not me).

Dialos: Hello their Author Viral

Viral: Oh… Dialos Didn't see you there.

Dialos: What the FK WAS THE DEAL KILLING ME OFF!!!!

Viral: Don't blame me! I couldn't make you a good guy you're too evil!

X: And besides your going to show up in another story just as something else.

Dialos: Really?

Viral and X: NOPE!! NOW GET LOST!!!!

Dialos: Mark my words I will get my revenge and destroy you for what you did to me!! (Vanishes in blaze of black fire)

Jesse: Man he had some serious issues...

Viral: Tell me about it. I don't even know why I choose him when I had plenty of other villains to use. Oh well. Thank you all for reading and sorry for taking so long to beat my writer's block. Expect some new stories soon, hopefully. Until then see ya'll later…!

P.S. For all who wanted to know what had been hidden within the story, If you rearange the word "LIVRA" It spells V-I-R-A-L. Just the thing i wanted for those of you still scratching their brains trying to figure it out, to know. Later...


End file.
